Why Couldn't I Tell You Before
by ZackandAerithFair2012
Summary: 5 years in the future, May and Drew are going to get news they didn't expect from each other soon and will be tested. Contestshipping, Eonshipping, OldRivalshipping, and kinda in the middle late part of the story Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**May was on her way back to Hoenn after the Wallace cup was held in the Kanto region 5 years after she had been with Ash, Brock, and Max. She was glad she was going to see her family again and couldn't wait to show her parents her new pokemon she had caught. The S.S. Suicune was about to dock at Rustboro City just a few a days away from Petalburgh City her home city.**

* * *

"Wow I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see my family and pokemon again in a few days. It feels like it has been forever since I lost saw Max, mom, dad, and Beautifly," said a brunette with sapphire eyes, "I wonder how they all have been and if they saw the Wallace Cup?' she asked.

"May I'm pretty sure your parents saw you participating," said a voice from behind.

The voice sounded very familiar to the 16 year old girl, she decided to turn around and saw a girl with bright blue eyes and midnight blue hair, "Dawn what are you doing on a ship to Hoenn?" she asked.

Dawn gave May a cheerful smiley and said, "You see I'm participating in Hoenn contests since last time I was here I wasn't able to make it to the Grand Festival."

"Oh, I hope you make it this year to the Grand Festival this time."

"I will just watch," said the 15 year old in a determined tone.

"That's the spirit Dawn," said May.

"Haha thanks May."

"Do you know where the next contest is being held at?"

"Yea it's being held in your home city Petalburgh City," answered Dawn.

"That means Drew is going to be there," mumbled May quietly as she touched her heart with her hand.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Both girls turned around and saw a frozen aura sphere heading straight towards them. The two girls jumped out of the spheres way and saw it crash into one of the ships rail.

"What could that have been?" asked May as she turned around and saw a girl about 16 years old running towards them.

"Are you two alright?" asked the unknown girl.

"Yea, no need to worry," said Dawn

"That's when I worry the most," added May

"I'm so sorry about that you see my Lucario and Lopunny were practicing this combination called Ice Sphere but it always ends up going crazy," said the girl, "Oh by the way my name is Luna," she added.

"Nice to meet you I'm May and this is Dawn."

"Hi there you know Luna that combination looked amazing I'm sure that when you learn how to control it your pokemon are going to shine," said Dawn.

"Thank you but I'm trying to figure out if it's Lucario not focusing enough while forming the aura sphere or Lopunny over doing the Ice Beam," said Luna.

"If you ask me, I have to say that it's maybe your Lopunny," said a voice from behind.

"Are you trying to say my Lopunny needs to lower down on the Ice Beam?" asked Luna.

Finally a body came out from the shadows of the ship and it was revealed it was a 17 year old with green hair and eyes.

"Oh my gosh it's Drew!," shouted Dawn.

"Who's Drew?"

"Well nice to know that at least one girl won't go crazy when I appear."

"Drew sometimes you are to cocky," said May as she crossed her arms.

"May you know it's true that girls go crazy when they see me," said Drew with a sarcastic tone.

"May what is he talking about?" asked Dawn.

"You see Drew and me used to travel in Johto together and every city we arrived at all the girls would go gaga over Drew," answered the brunette in an annoyed way.

"Drew, Drew?" asked Luna, "Nope doesn't ring a Chingling in my head," added Luna.

Eveybody fell anime style and then stared at Luna.

"Well then in that case let me introduce myself, my name is Drew Hayden and I'm supposedly a celebrity in the coordinating world."

"Supposedly, you are a celebrity!" shouted Dawn, "You are like the most amazing coordinator I've ever seen in the Wallace Cup you sure knew how to make your Pokemon shine out there," she added.

"Yea he sure did… until he had to face me in the third round of the battles," said May with an evil smile.

"Hmm? Hey Luna were you in the Wallace Cup?" asked Drew

"Huh?" Luna didn't notice that Drew was talking to her because she was trying to think of a way to make her Ice Sphere finally work out, "I'm so sorry what was the question?" she asked.

"He asked if you were in the Wallace Cup," answered Dawn.

"Oh yea I was put I lost right after the Appeals round," answered the light brown hair girl.

"Luna I know how it is to loose in the first round like that, I learned that I makes you learn valuable lessons and also helps you figure out how to make your Pokemon shine," said Dawn.

"Attention passengers we are about to dock in Rustboro City, thank you for picking S.S. Suicune as your transportation," said the loud speaker.

"What!? Lucario, Lopunny we need to go look for Glace," said Luna.

"Who's Glace?" asked Dawn.

"He's a very good friend of mine," she answered.

* * *

**Well guys that's the end of this chapter :D I hope you liked it.**

**~espeonXglaceon2012**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Glace I'm so sorry I took long it's just that I got caught up talking to these other coordinators," said Luna.

"Luna you had me worried sick your parents said that they would only let you travel as long as you are with me 24/7 member," said Glace as he was knocking on her head.

"Yes I know, but one of them said that if Lopunny lowers her's Ice Beams power then Ice Sphere will surely work!"

"That's great," Glace said.

"Hello there children have you seen a young girl named May around here?" asked a man who looked a lot like a professor.

"Depends who is looking for her?" asked Luna in a suspicious tone.

"Luna you do realize you just admitted to knowing where she is right."

Luna sweat dropped, "oops my bad," she added.

"HAHA don't worry my name is Professor Birch and I know May since she was a little girl, plus I'm also the one who gave her the first pokemon she ever had."

"Oh well in that case I'll take you to her," said Luna as she started to drag Glace against his will.

* * *

**With May Dawn and Drew**

"I can't believe we all lost to Harlye!" shouted Drew, "Like of all the people in the world it had to be Harley," he added.

"Harley gave me the creeps when I saw him wearing that Banette costume," said the blue haired girl.

"At least he's not wearing his Cacturne outfit anymore he look damn right wrong with that," responded May.

"Hey May, Drew isn't that Luna coming over here?" asked Dawn.

"Yea it is and one of the guys with her looks a lot like Professor Birch," answered May.

"Could the guy she's dragging be Glace?" wandered Dawn.

"Hey guys, May this guy says he knows you and…," Luna suddenly stopped talking when she heard the ship's captain's voice.

"We have now arrived in Rustboro City, it is currently 2 o'clock in the afternoon, now please everyone leave and exit the ship in an orderly and neat fashion, and thank you for choosing the S.S. Suicune as your designated ride."

"Well as I was saying, May this guys says he knows you and well I have no clue what he wants."

"Professor Birch since when have you been on this ship?" asked May.

"You see May I was on the A-B-C islands when my son and daughter called saying there was some complications in the laboratory so I had to get the first ship I could get," answered the professor.

"But how did you know I was on this ship?"

"I heard that this ship was coming back from Olivine city where the Wallace Cup was being held so of course I knew you would be here."

"Oh well I can see my ride has arrived, it was great seeing you again May, and good luck in any future contests you participate in the future," Professor Birch said.

"Well looks like I'm even closer to seeing my family again," shouted a brunette with sapphire eyes, wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a tight blood red long sleeve shirt, and black converse.

"May do you mind if I go to all the way to Petalburgh City with you?" asked a midnight blue haired girl, with bright blue eyes, and her hair was curled and turned into pigtails. She wore a fuchsia v-neck spaghetti strap shirt, a lighter pink shirt under, a black ruffle skirt, and black gladiator sandals.

"Of course you can come with me Dawn it'll be fun."

"Well I guess I'll see you two in the Petalburgh City contest," said a green head with green eyes. He wore black jeans, a dark grey long sleeve shirt with a blue unbuttoned shirt on top, and grey and black hightops.

"Wait you are participating in that contest!" shouted Dawn.

"Yea, why are you participating?"

"Yea she is Drew."

"Well maybe I will face you in the finals."

Dawn blushed and was to shy to talk. May noticed Dawn blushing and she felt as if anger was forming in her, so she pulled Dawn by her arm, "come on Dawn I want to get home soon," she said in angry tone.

Drew just watched the two girls disappear from sight and was smiling about what had just happened but suddenly, "Glace don't be so clumsy!"

"What could that have been?"

* * *

Drew started to head towards where he heard the shouting and of course it was someone who looked familiar to him. The girl was Luna she had straight light brown hair with a pink strip in in, her eyes were amber colored. She was wearing jean shorts, a white long sleeve shirt with a turquoise scarf around her neck. She was wearing chestnut colored Uggs. The guy was and Glace and he had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey and red plaid button shirt and it's sleeves were folded a bit below his elbows, dark blue jeans, and black and red Jordans.

"Glace are you ok?" asked Luna.

"Yea I am," he said as he was staring to stand up, "Man Glaceon and Espeon should be more careful when they start playing," he added.

"Hey guys what happened?" asked Drew.

"Oh nothing Drew it's just that Glace here tripped trying not to step on his Glaceon and my Espeon."

"Funny.."

"Drew is there something wrong dude you sound kind of down?" asked Glace.

"Well you see I was talking with May and Dawn not to long ago and out of nowhere May sounded mad when I told Dawn that I'll see her in the finals of the Petalburgh City contest and then just dragged Dawn off and I'm just worried if May is mad at me or something."

"If you ask me those are signs of jealousy she probably thought you were flirting with Dawn," said Luna.

"Luna here is right, and when I saw May she reminded me of Luna."

"What are you trying to say Glace?"

"Before me and Luna became a couple.." Glace was suddenly interrupted.

"YOU AND LUNA ARE A COUPLE!?"

"Yea we are," answered Luna.

"Well as I was saying, before Luna and me became a couple she would always get mad when I would talk to girls and it sounded as if I was flirting so she'll pull me away. Kind of what May did," said Glace.

"Yea but the thing is that I have a girlfriend already," Drew started to pull a picture out of his ribbon case and showed the picture to Luna and Glace, "Her name is Natalie and I met her about 2 years ago when I was training in the Unova region," he added. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked a lot like May's eyes.

"She's very beautiful Drew," said Luna.

"Thanks, she's going to pick me up here so we can start heading to Petalburgh City together."

"That's great… Hey why don't Luna and me wait here with you until she gets here."

"Why do you want to do so huh? Just so you can see her I think not," said Luna.

"See what I mean Drew jealousy."

"Drew, baby it's me Natalie!"

"Natalie!" Drew started to run towards the blonde with curly hair and then when he reached her he picked her up and hugged her tight, "Nat I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Drew."

"Hey I want you to meet…" Drew was looking towards where Glace and Luna were standing before and noticed that they were gone.

"Drew who did you want me to meet," asked Natalie.

"I wanted you to meet my friends but I guess they just left," said Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter ended with Drew and his girlfriend Natalie, this chapter is beginning with**

**May and Dawn.**

"May what was all that about did you really have to drag me like that?" asked Dawn.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me Dawn, maybe I got jealous of seeing Drew talk to you and you blushing while talking to him," answered May.

"But May I thought you and that Brendan guy were going out secretly?"

"We are but, ugh I don't know Dawn when I see Drew it's like I get Butterfree in my stomach," said May.

"Well maybe you just need to see Brendan so those Butterfree could disappear… or not," said Dawn.

"What are you trying to say Dawn Berlitz!"

"Just think May could there be a possibility that you could have feelings for Drew."

"Are you crazy I could never like Drew!" shouted May.

"May you had a jealousy attack just think about it!" yelled Dawn.

May stayed quiet because Dawn was always calm but not this time, May started to think that Dawn could right about her having feelings for the green head that has always made fun of her, who gave her roses whenever they would fight, and the one that would always watch for her even though she didn't notice at times.

"May are you ok, you're as red as a Magikarp."

"Huh?.. Oh yea of course I'm ok Dawn I was just… wandering how long it's going to take us to get to Petalburgh City."

"Hmm well today is Tuesday so hopefully by Friday," said Dawn.

"Well then let's keep going!" shouted May.

* * *

**With Glace and Luna**

"Do you think Harley and Solidad are correct and Drew and May are actually in love Glace?"

"If somebody knows those two it's them and there must be a reason they asked us to help them realize those feelings in them," answered Glace.

"I'm just doubting it because Drew has a girlfriend and it looks like he really loves her…" said Luna in a so not convinced way.

"But think this sweetie Drew wouldn't care if May was mad at him or not if he didn't care," responded Glace.

Those words that Glace had just said made Luna start thinking that maybe that is true but then she let the words, "But what if he just cares about her as a friend and doesn't want to loose her friendship," out of her mouth.

"Luna think about it, Drew and May's story right now is like our story," said Glace, "I had a girlfriend and you had a boyfriend, but thanks to Gary and Leaf we realized we loved each other since we met," Glace finished talking and grabbed both of Luna's hands.

Luna's eyes began to turn watery because she was remembering how they met on the beach when Leaf set her up in a blind date with Gary's friend who turned out to be Glace. She remembered how they would fight during the date instead of get along, she knew that she had liked him since she saw him but she had the feeling he didn't like her since he would always start a fight with her. She also remembered that when she and Glace both were single again, she remembered the exact same words he told her, "Luna my beautiful Luna the only reason I would start fighting with you when we first met is because I fell in love with you the first time I ever met you but I didn't think you would ever correspond to my feelings so I would just try to hide the feelings by fighting with you."

"Luna are you ok?"

Luna snapped out of the memories she was remembering and just kissed her boyfriend, "I'm fine, I'm more than just fine being with you."

* * *

**With Drew and Natalie**

**Drew's thoughts**

"_May please don't be mad at me, I would die if you're mad at me, if I did something wrong for you to get mad at me please tell me or give me some clues. For god's sake I've known you since you were 10 years old and I was 11, I also know that we always fought but you never ran off like that."_

**End of thoughts**

"Drew are you ok honey?" asked a very sweet blonde.

"Yea of course I'm ok Nat why the question?"

"Because I asked you what we would name our children when we had some."

"Wait what Natalie we can't start thinking about that just yet I mean we aren't even engaged or anything," responded the green head nervously.

"We have been going out for 2 years already Drew I think it's time to pop the question," said Natalie.

"_What is this girl turning into a psychopath or something I can't ask her that she's only 15 I'm 17 we are to young for that," _Drew said in his thoughts.

"Drew stop avoiding the subject and just ask me already."

Drew then noticed a burnette and a blue haired girl walking by and immediately noticed who they were, "MAY, DAWN!" he shouted.

They both heard the green head shouting and turned around to see if he was in any kind of trouble. When they saw that he was perfectly safe they faced each other, "Should we go with him, it sounds like he needs help," said Dawn.

May turned to look to the direction where Drew was at and saw that he was with a girl, "No it looks to me like he is perfectly safe and well accompanied," she said as she started to walk away.

Dawn just looked at Drew and saw the same girl that May saw, "Oh she is totally jealous!" she shouted and began to run after May.

"Sh-she ignored me," said Drew in a disappointed tone.

"Drew honey who were those girls?" asked Natalie.

"One of them is my rival and the other one is a new friend I just made."

"Well then let's go after them so they can say hi," said Natalie as she started to pull Drew by the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I think you guys already figured out that the italics stand for the thought but just in case I'm telling you now.**

"NATALIE WAIT NO STOP!"

"Drew don't be silly their your friends and we are going to say hi."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AREN'T YOU LISENTING I DON'T WANT TO GO OVER TO THEM!" shouted the green head.

Natalie then finally stopped and let go of Drew, but she wouldn't turn around she was standing still like a statue.

"Nat are you ok?" asked Drew.

Natalie turned around and Drew saw her eyes were turning watery and then finally some words came out of her mouth, "Drew why don't you ever want to introduce me to your friends, do you not love me enough for your friends to meet me?"

"Nat no it's not, it's just that I have a feeling that one of those girls is mad at me and I don't want to be a bother," answered Drew.

"Then why don't you want to get married and have children with me?"

"_No not this again, why does she always have to bring this up since we met up in the Rustboro City Dock?"_

"See what I mean you stayed quiet again!" shouted the blonde.

"Natalie we are to young to talk about that you are thinking to fast focus in your life right now and not the future." responded Drew calmly.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SHOULDERS AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN DREW HAYDEN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST ROT IN HELL!" shouted Natalie as she started to run away from Drew.

Drew only looked at the blonde running farther and farther away from him and he didn't even try to run after her, "_What's wrong with me? Natalie is my girlfriend I should run after her but there's something inside my body that doesn't let me. It's like if it wants me to run towards the direction where May and Dawn ran off to."_

**With Natalie**

"Drew doesn't love me sometimes I think it would be easier if I could just kill myself, so Drew could just cry for me at least one time."

Natalie was on her knees tearing up and in her own mind the only things that were around her were the trees, but some of the wild pokemon were looking at the 15 year old crying. Finally a Swablu and Altaria walked up to her and began to sing so she could calm down and fall asleep. When she was finally going fell asleep her head fell on something that was very soft, which of course was one of the Altaria's wing and felt something cover her which was the Altaria's other wing. She soon began to have a dream.

**Natalie's Dream**

Her dream took place in Petalburgh City which of course was the place she was heading towards with Drew. She was walking around town with Drew, and then ran into a guy who looked to be around 16 or 17 years old. He had ruby eyes, black hair, a long knitted white hat a black and red unzipped track sweater, black jeans, and red and green sneakers. He was walking with the brunette that Drew had called out for earlier and were holding hands. Then she felt something that felt as if Drew had left her side and ran off after the two teens holding hands.

"Drew where are you going?" she shouted.

"Don't worry about it Natalie I just have to do something important," he responded.

Drew than ran towards the teens leaving Natalie behind. Natalie just stood there waiting for Drew to come back for about an hour when she began to worry she headed towards the contest hall which was in the direction that Drew had ran off to. When she got there her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a green haired boy kissing the same brunette she saw earlier in her dreams.

"I can't believe Drew is kissing someone else," she said and tears began to fall from her eyes.

**End of Dream.**

She woke up and felt her cheeks wet, she then looked at Altaria, "Was I crying?"

Altraria just nodded it's head and then wiped the tears off of Natalie's face, "Thank you, Altaria now I need to go, I have to apologize to my boyfriend for telling him something horrible."

Natalie started to run off to the place where she last with Drew but didn't find him there, "Could Drew have really left without me?" she asked herself. She then saw the same guy from her dream passing by, "I wonder if that's the same guy from my dream?"

The guy started to walk up to her, "Excuse have you seen a girl about your age pass by? She has brown hair, sapphire eyes and last I heard she was traveling with a girl who has dark blue hair and bright blue eyes," were the words he said to her.

"Uhm I did see them pass by but that must've been about 1 or 2 hours ago and they were going that way," Natalie was pointing to the direction where she saw May and Dawn head off to.

"Thank you, my name is Brendan by the way."

"Natalie, pleased to meet you," they both then shook hands and Brendan started to run towards the way where the blonde told him.

"Maybe I should head that way too since Petalburgh City is that way?"

Then out of nowhere Natalie felt someone walk towards where she was standing, "Who's there?" then from the shadows appeared a guy that looked like he was in his early 20's, he had long purple wavy hair, green eyes, and was wearing a Cacturne outfit.

"Now darling there is no need to be scared I just want to help you out," said the man.

"Help me? I don't even know you so why should I accept your help."

"Listen you little twerp I'm trying to help you save your relationship with that Drew kid because I don't know if you've noticed but him and his rival May have a real connection between them."

"A connection? But Drew is my boyfriend," Natalie responded but still a bit confused.

"Ok first let me introduce myself, my name is Harley Lilac (like the color lilac that is like a light purple kind of like his hair) and I've been in 3 Grand Festivals against Drew Hayden and May Maple, and in all those times I've noticed they look at each other with the eyes of love."

"Wait you're Harley? Drew has told me to never talk to you if I ever ran into you, to never believe what you say," responded Natalie and then started to run away.

**With Drew.**

"_Maybe I should take a quick break here and wait for Natalie to catch up." _Drew started to look around his surroundings he was by a lake with tons of water pokemon eating playing or just relaxing, a little Squirtle than walked up to Drew and handed him an Oran Berry, "Squirt?" the tiny blue turtle was asking Drew if he wanted some food. Drew just smiled and leaned down and patted the Squirtle's head as he grabbed the Oran Berry.

"Hey thanks, you sure are a very friendly little guy aren't you?" The Squirtle just looked at Drew and took out another Oran Berry for himself and then bumped his to Drew's berry as if he was saying "cheers".

Drew gave Squirtle a smile "Cheers pal," and then took a bite of the berry. While Drew and Squirtle were enjoying the berries together he was starting to remember when May's Wartortle was a Squirtle and how it was always dependent, and always cried May's arms.

"_Why do I keep thinking of May? I've never thought about May as much as I am today but why today? The day I'm reunited with Natalie it's just so weird."_

Squirtle was just looking at Drew lost in it's thoughts and was getting tired of seeing that lost look in Drew's eyes, so he used Water Gun to bring Drew back to the real world, "Hey what was that for?!"

Squirtle just started laughing at Drew while Drew was drying his face off with his sleeve from his shirt.

"Well Drew it sure looks like you made a new friend," said a voice from behind, the voice was familiar to Drew and it was a voice he hadn't heard since he was in Kanto for the second time when he was 14.

"Gary, looks like your attitude hasn't changed a bit," responded Drew without even turning around.

"Hey people don't change so easily and what I don't even get a brotherly hug or handshake, we haven't seen each other 3 years."

Drew got up and turned towards Gary, he was shocked that there was an Arcanine right next to him, "Gary since when do you have an Arcanine. I remember that you have an Electivire, Umbreon, and Blastoise."

"Arcanine has been with me since I was participating in the Pokemon Leagues against Ash it's just that I left him with my mom since she needed help," responded Gary, "Hey where's that girl that was always with you, uhm what was her name? I think it was Maya, Bay… oh wait a second I remember now it was May."

"She's traveling with her friend Dawn."

"Well that must have you bummed."

"What why would I be bummed about that?" asked Drew.

"Well I remember how you would always make sure she was alright and didn't want to leaver her side. It really looked like you had feelings for her," answered Gary.

"_I can't believe it was that obvious that I loved… no love her."_

"Drew dude are you alright?"

"Huh what? Oh uh yea I'm fine_._"

"Hey look is that who I think it is!" shouted a voice not to far away.

Drew and Gary both turned around to see who it was, and to their surprise it was a brunette and a blue haired girls with only one of them waving hi to them.

"Hey isn't that the girl you were traveling with before?" asked Gary.

The two girls then started to walk up to the guys and when they got there, "Hey you're the poetry guy's grandson, uhm what was your name? Oh yea it was Gary!" shouted Dawn.

Gary sweat dropped "Nice of you to remember my name this time Dawn. Hey May do you remember me?"

"Yea I do your name is Gary Oak."

"Hey Dawn come with me I want to show you something I think you'll like here in the lake… but alone," said Gary as he started to pull her away from Drew and May. No one noticed but Gary just wanted to leave the two teens alone, so they could confess their feelings.

"What could he want with Dawn?" asked May, but Drew didn't answer he was speechless do to the fact that he was alone with May, something he would've loved 2 years ago before he met Natalie.

"Dreeeew? Hello? Are you there?" asked May while knocking on his head.

"_Why am I nervous? May is my friend, but this feeling in my stomach is making me ask myself do I confess the truth to her now?"_

May was getting tired of being ignores so she took a deep breath and yelled from the top of her lungs, "DREW HAYDEN WAKE UP NOW!" the shouting was so loud that you could see Spearow, and Pidgey flying out of the trees trying to get away from the noise. Also the Rattata, and Pichu fleeing for shelter. But whatever the shouting helped Drew was back in the real world and noticed that May's face was about 4 inches away from his face and began to blush. May then noticed what was going on and her face turned as pink as a Gorebyss. They soon started to close their eyes but then suddenly….

**~espeonXglaceon2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mwahaha last chapter I left a cliff hanger…. At least I think I did? Well here's chapter 5.**

"DREW, SWEETIE I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" shouted a voice from behind. May's and Drew's lips were at least 1 inch away from each other but when they heard Natalie shouting they parted away with there faces red as red Gyrados.

"Oh hey Natalie, sorry I didn't wait for you back over there it's just that…" Drew stopped talking because he couldn't come up with an excuse to tell Natalie.

"It's because I found him just standing by himself so I begged him to walk me to this lake," May helped Drew out when he became speechless because of his nervousness, but Natalie didn't buy she knew who May was because of the "Dream" more like a nightmare she had.

Nat wanted to talk so much s**t to May but held herself back and took some deep breaths and finally said some words, "Well how nice of my BOYFRIEND! to help you make your way over here."

May started to talk to herself in her dreams, _"He, he has a girlfriend why couldn't you realize your true feelings for hi sooner that way you could be his girlfriend and not her May. She looks to perky for Drew's taste I always thought that Drew went for the tough, and independent girls that why I didn't tell him."_

"Hey May, are you alright?" asked a green head waving his hand in front of her face.

"HUH? Oh yea of course I'm alright. Uhm I need to go look for Dawn uhm see you."

"OK May well it was nice meeting you. My name is Natalie…. Oh and his GIRLFRIEND too."

"Well uh it's nice to meet you, and well as you heard Drew call me my name is May."

"_I'm not a retard I heard what Drew called her. I need to be more careful with her and make sure she and Drew are never left alone."_

Then while Natalie was in her thoughts Gary and Dawn were making their way, "Wow Gary those Vulpix and Growlithe were so cute, thank you so much for showing them to me."

"Hey there's no need to thank me Dawn, I remembered how much you love cute pokemon and I've researching this are for quite some time now that I know exactly what people will like and not like."

Gary and Dawn finally arrived to the lake area where they had left Drew and May by themselves, but Gary saw there was somebody extra with them someone he didn't know, "Hey that's the girl May and me saw earlier with Drew."

"What are you talking about Dawn?" asked Gary.

"Well you see it was about 2 hours ago May and me were walking close to here and we saw Drew with that girl. Call me crazy or something but I think she might have a huge ass crush on him or she's his girlfriend."

"_No it can't be the only reason I came to Hoenn was so I could finally get Drew and May to become a couple, but if that girl really is his girlfriend my plan is going to have to wait."_

"Hey Gary come on let's go. It looks to me that May and that girl don't really get along judging by the look on their faces," said Dawn.

Gary was stuck talking to himself in his own mind so he didn't hear what Dawn had said to her but when he saw that a brunette was next to him instead of a blue head, "Uh Leaf is that you?"

"Nice of you to still remember my name Gary-boo," said the girl while having a smile on her face and holding out a peace sign.

"How could I forgot your name. You are the most obnoxious girl I know," responded Gary with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Hey when are you going to stop calling me that Gary!"

"When you start growing up."

"Ugh why am I still your girlfriend Mr. Professor Oak Junior," Leaf said with a little of sarcasm.

"Well excuse me Leaf Green." (I only picked green as her last name since I couldn't come up with anything).

"Oh shut up and just kiss me stupid," Leaf then pulled Gary by the shirt towards her and began to share a long and passionate kiss with him.

**With Dawn, May, Drew and Natalie**

"Hey May I'm back," said Dawn.

"Oh hey Dawn I think we should get going now," May said as she started to walk away from Drew and Natalie but then the Squirtle that was with Drew earlier was standing in front of her and wouldn't let her pass through. "Hey what's the big idea with you can't you see I want to leave!" she shouted.

"Squirtle squirt, squirt, squirtle." (You can't leave I can tell that the guy with green hair loves you).

"What is that Squirtle saying?" asked Dawn.

"Who cares just as long as we can get going!" shouted May.

"Hey Luna it sure looks like someone is in a bad mood don't you think, said a voice from behind.

May turned around but didn't see anybody behind except for the same people that were there before.

"Sure does look like it Glace."

May and the others then turned around towards where they calculated the voices were at and saw their friends Luna and Glace standing on the branches of a tree with a Cyndaquil on Luna's shoulder and a Mudkip on Glace's.

"Luna, Glace it's you guys," said Dawn.

Luna and Glace then came down from the tree and met up with May and the others at the bottom.

"Luna you have quite the collection of pokemon. Now let me try and remember I think you had a Lopunny, a Cyndaqulil and I think you also had a Lucario," said May as she put her finger by her chin.

"Oh heavens no Lucario is Glace's pokemon it's just that he let's me borrow Lucario whenever I need some strength for my team."

"Then you only have 3 pokemon in your team?" asked Dawn.

"No," answered Luna, "How about I show you my whole team," she then threw 4 poke balls and out came an Espeon, Lopunny, Mothim, and Raichu.

"Wow that's a pretty great team you have there Luna, and of course we can't forget that Cyndaquil of yours either," said Drew as he carefully looked at all of Luna's pokemon.

"Hey Glace which pokemon do you have, well you know besides your Lucario and Mudkip?" asked May.

"He also has a Glaceon, May." said Drew with a smirk.

"I'll just show you guys," Glace then threw5 poke balls out and a Lucario, Magmortar, Electivire, Glaceon, and Salamence appeared plus Mudkip jumped of his shoulder and went with the other five pokemon.

"Wait so you have all fully evolved pokemon except your Mudkip?" asked Natalie.

Glace wasn't exactly facing her because he was facing his pokemon but when he turned around and saw who it was he stayed quiet thinking, "_ That must be Natalie, Drew's girlfriend. She looked much more prettier in the picture Drew showed us." _Then out of nowhere he felt someone smack the back of his head hard that he fell flat on his face.

"Hey what was that for Luna?!" shouted Glace.

"You were stuck in Glace land again."

Everyone else just sweat dropped to the fact that Luna and Glace were fighting non stop, "You know May, Glace and Luna kind of remind me of me and you when we first met," whispered Drew into May's ear.

Natalie noticed this and just gave May a death stare but then from behind, "MAY MAPLE! IT'S ME BRENDAN BIRCH!" May and everyone else turned around and Natalie recognized the boy as the one she saw in her "nightmare" and also who she encountered earlier.

"May you know that guy?" asked Drew.

Glace and Luna had also stopped fighting when they heard Brendan shouting, "Who could that guy be?" asked Luna. Then everyone saw that he was running towards May as fast as possible. Natalie had a feeling he was going to kiss May so she started to pull Drew's arm as in signaling him to get going onwards but he didn't understand the signal and saw when Brendan reached May picked her up and gave her a kiss. He felt his heart rip to a thousand pieces and hot boiling tears going down his face, "Sh-she has a b-boy-boyfriend…"

"Drew come on I want to get to the nearest Pokemon Center before dark." Natalie said still tugging on his arm.

"Leave me alone Natalie, I just don't want to see you or anybody else ever again!" and then the green head started to run away from the group.

Gary and Leaf also saw everything, "Oak isn't that your friend from a few years ago?"

"Yea Green it is and I have a feeling he's going to need some bro comfort."

"Why is that?" asked the brunette.

"You see he has very strong feelings for the girl that the guy in the knit hat just kissed so I think you can understand what I'm saying."

"Gary Oak go help your friend I'll be waiting for you here," said Leaf as she gave Gary a peck on his cheek as in signaling go.

"Alright you go with the others and wait for me here," said Gary also giving her a peck back on the cheek.

Gary started to run towards the direction he saw Drew running. Glace saw Gary run towards where Drew had gone and also went chasing after him, "Hmm Glace where you going?" asked Luna.

"I'm going to start working on the favor someone asked us to do," answered Glace and winked at Luna.

"Right and good luck."

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and had fun reading it.**

**~espeonXglaceon2012**


	6. Chapter 6

_In the last chapter I finished it with the guys going to give Drew some support after they all witnessed Brendan Birch kiss May Maple. Now let's continue the story but this chapter will take part mostly with the guys._

**With Drew, Gary and Glace**

"I can't believe she has a boyfriend!" the green head was as angry as he could be and was punching a tree to try and calm down his anger, "Why Drew why couldn't you realized how you felt about her 2 years ago before you met Natalie and made the big mistake of asking her out," Drew then remembered a couple of words that his older sister Isabelle had told him the day he asked Natalie to be his girlfriend.

**Drew's Flashback**

"_Drew are you sure about what you are going to do?" asked Isabelle she had olive colored hair and emerald eyes just like her brother, she and Drew were sitting at a table outside the Coffee Stop and Drop._

"_Yes I'm sure about this Isabelle," responded Drew taking a sip of is Coffee_

"_Well that's a shame I always thought you and that May girl you're traveling with this past year would make like the most perfect couple."_

"_Well I don't have feelings for her and I can tell she doesn't have feeling for me either so why would I even bother."_

"_Well you and her know each other since you were 11 and she was 10 right? And look at you now you are 15 and she is 14 I'm pretty sure sparks have started to appear between you too," Isabelle commented as she winked and then took a sip of her coffee._

"_Whatever Isabelle. Now if you excuse me I need to go and ask Natalie to be my girlfriend."_

**End of Flashback**

"I shouldn't have lied to Isabelle she would've probably help me conquer May. She was also was trying to help me happy with the girl i truely did love she knew everything. May please forgive me for my stupid actions," after that Drew started to slowly slide down against the tree and cupped his face with his hands and let all his tears be free. He was there crying alone for about 10 minutes until, "Drew are you alright?"

Drew looked up with his eyes red and puffy from crying also his vision was kind of blurry but he was able to identify how the person looked like. He was a guy about 17 years old like Drew but he had raven colored hair that was spikey, a white regular T-shirt with a black hoodie vest. His pants where dark jeans, his shoes were white and black, and was wearing black and red fingerless gloves with a Pikachu on his shoulder, "Ash is that you?" asked Drew.

"Yea it is," Ash started to take a seat next to Drew so they could have a chat and try to make him feel better, "Why are you so bummed Drew?"

Drew didn't want to talk about why he was upset but he needed to release his pain and who else was better than the guy who traveled with May for awhile.

"Hey there's no need to worry I won't tell anyone I promise," said Ash.

Drew was able to form a smirk on his face when he heard Ash say "no need to worry".

"Hey what's that smirk for Drew?" asked Ash.

"It's just funny how Dawn always says that and now I hear you saying it," answered Drew.

"Wait so you're saying that Dawn is here?!"

"Yea she's with a couple of friends back over there…. Also with May and her… boyfriend." Saying that May had a boyfriend made Drew stomach start twisting and turning and felt as if Butterfree where just having a party in there.

Ash was blushing now that he knew that Dawn was in Hoenn but he was also shocked at hearing that May had a boyfriend but then after a moment of silence between the two, "I always thought you and May would end up going out."

"DREW!"

Drew and Ash both turned towards where the yelling was coming from and saw and brunette boy and also a dirty blonde boy running towards them, "Looks like Glace and Gary were worried about me," said Drew.

Gary and Glace had finally arrived to where Drew and Ash were at, "Drew are you alright?" asked Gary.

"Gary I uh think I'm going to break up with Natalie."

"Wait you have a girlfriend?!" shouted Ash.

"Yea but like I said I'm going to break up with her."

"Why are you going to break up with Natalie?" asked Glace.

"I think I can trust you three even though I just met you Glace you look like a very trust worthy guy," said Drew and then he added, "I'm going to break up with her because seeing May get kissed by that guy made me realize I do love her I always have since we met that day in Slateport City."

"Hmm well you are doing the right thing Drew." said Gary.

"How is that?" asked Ash.

"Well think about it, he's only going to be hurting Natalie by giving her fake hopes Ash."

"Yea your probably right Gary." said Ash

"Come on Drew let's go so you can take care of business," said Glace.

"But there's one thing that has me thinking," said Drew in an uncertain tone.

"Uh Drew what do you mean?" asked Ash.

"You see I'm know for sure that I love May but I'm not sure if she loves me back."

"Drew don't sell yourself for short, May loves you and there's no doubt about it," said Glace in a very positive tone.

"How would you know you barely met us today on the ship?" asked Drew.

Glace the sweat dropped, "Uh I don't know I guess it's just a feeling in my gut."

Drew just smiled and then remembered something, "Hey Ash, why were you blushing when I said that Dawn was around?"

"Uh no reason. Now come on let's go I want to go and meet up with the others."

* * *

As the guys were making their way to where the girls and Brendan were at, everyone was wandering what had just happened.

"Dawn why do you think Drew acted like that right when Brendan got here?" asked May.

"I'd rather not answer that question right now."

Everyone was in group together well at least everyone. Natalie was right at the side of the lake where they have been hanging out for while all she was able to do was wonder why Drew had snapped the way he did at her. Luna and Leaf both noticed how upset Natalie looked and went over to go talk to her, "Hey Nat, do you want to talk about or would you rather be by yourself?" asked Luna.

"How do you know my name we haven't even introduced ourselves," responded Natalie.

"Drew told Glace and me about you and even showed us a picture of you, but you're right my name is Luna."

"My name is Leaf," said the brunette with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you my name is Natalie as you already know."

"Hey I have an idea why don't we all let our pokemon out so they could play. That could lighten up the mood for us!" shouted Luna.

"Luna you sure don't change do you even after not seeing each other for a few months," said Leaf in a cocky tone but then added, "It is a good idea though."

"Right so let's do it!" shouted both girls as they through out their poke balls and a tiny baby Cyndaquil jumped from Luna's shoulder to join the group of pokemon. When Cynadquil noticed it was the smallest one of the whole party of pokemon it went running into Luna's arms scared.

"Hey Luna is Glace's Mudkip also a baby like your Cyndaquil?" asked Leaf.

"Well do you remember my family owns a Pokemon Daycare in Celadon City remember."

"Oh yea I remember how we would always play with the all the baby pokemon and use the big pokemon as playground equipment," Leaf said with a sweat drop.

"Oh well my daddy told me that these two trainers theft their Typhlosion and Swampert in the daycare and at the end they didn't want the pokemon eggs so my family gave them to Glace and me while we were at the Wallace Cup in Johto and the eggs hatched like about 2 days ago"

"Hey Natalie do you have any pokemon?" asked Leaf.

"Yea I do," Natalie then threw 3 poke balls and out came a Cherubi, Bonsly, and Smoochum.

"Aww they are so cute," said Luna with a high pitched voice. Cyndaquil upon seeing the 3 tiny pokemon felt more comfortable so it jumped out of Luna's arm and went to play with them.

"I'm going to go talk to May very quick. Leaf do you mind taking care of my pokemon for me?" asked Luna.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them," then out of nowhere Luna's Mothim flew straight into Leaf's face.

"Well Leaf looks like Luna's Mothim has grown quite fond of you," said Natalie finally smiling.

**Mkaii so the next chapter will have more May in it I promise xD**

**~espeonXglaceon2012**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brendan I have a question for you," said the brunette with sapphire eyes.

"Huh? Go ahead May ask me."

"Aren't you suppose to be in your dad's laboratory?"

Brendan sweat dropped and began to become nervous from the question, "Well you see to say the truth I left my sister Sarah alone on the lab because I really wanted to come and see you."

May couldn't believe the answer she had just received, _"Man why of all things did that have to be his answer. Why couldn't his answer been something like doing research, that way it would be easier to..,"_ May's thought were suddenly stopped when someone started to talk.

"May, May are you alright?" asked a blunette.

"Huh oh yea I'm alright I was just thinking," answered May nervously.

"What were you thinking about May?" asked Brendan..

May trying to think of an excuse to not tell Brendan the truth stayed quiet but not in her mind, "_Come on May you need to say something soon or they'll start to suspect something, wait that's it!"_ May had finally thought of an excuse and right when she was about to open her mouth someone started to yell across from the lake.

"NATALIE WE NEED TO HAVE A WORD!"

Everyone turned around to see who was the person that was yelling across from the lake. When everyone was finally facing towards the origin of the yelling they saw there was a green head, a brunette boy, a dirty blonde guy, and a raven haired guy.

"Is that Ash with Drew and them?" asked Dawn slightly blushing of the thought she was finally going to see after 3 years.

"It sure does look like him a lot," answered May.

Natalie then started crossing the small bridge there was on the lake while the guys except for Drew were also crossing it just in the opposite direction, but then suddenly she was stopped by someone who grabbed her shoulder, "You'll be happy no matter what right?" asked the voice in soft tone. "Yes I promise I will," responded Natalie.

"I have a bad feeling about all this Dawn," said May watching as everything took place.

"Why May there is a good chance that he's going to break up with her and then tell you how he fe-," Dawn stopped talking when she remembered that Brendan was there with them.

"How he what?" asked Brendan.

"Oh nothing, no need to worry," Dawn responded nervously waving her hands in front of her face.

Brendan sweat dropped, "Uh ok?"

"_Drew what could you possibly want to talk to Natalie about? Could you be breaking up with her, asking her if she wants to be your traveling partner from now on, or if she wants to- No May don't think that you are going to loose him, but also if you don't do something about Brendan you could loose Drew forever!"_

"May are you lost in your thoughts again?" asked Brendan.

Dawn then started waving her hand in front of May's face to see if she would respond but nothing. May was frozen like a statue she wouldn't respond to anything, "Yea looks like May is in her own little private land again," said Dawn.

"WHAT DREW BUT WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THAT!"

"I wonder what those two are talking about?" asked Dawn she then looked at May and then Brendan. May was still lost in her own thoughts or so they thought, May was having memories of the times she and Drew would always fight, help or whatever the circumstances were she would enjoy every minute with him.

**May's Flashback**

"_May I never want to leave your side I want to keep traveling with you."_

"_Why Drew I mean you want to go to Sinnoh next, and I want to go back to Hoenn. I really miss my parents, Max and also Skitty."_

"_I guess this mean we are going to have to go our separate ways right?"_

"_I'm going to give up on contests for awhile I want to take a break and come up with a new strategy ."_

"_Well then I can't wait to see the strategy you come up with." Drew had a smirk on his face, "Also I hope you won't be as easy to beat like you are now," he then flicked his hair._

_May faced turned red of anger, and her face puffed up the way a Jigglypuff would, "DREW WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!"_

_A rose appeared right in front of her face, "It means that I can't wait for us to be reunited," a ships whistle was able to be heard and both May and Drew then looked into each others eyes. They soon began to lean in towards each other slowly but when their lips were about to touch the whistle once again was rung._

"_Looks like the ship to Sinnoh is about to leave, I'll see you soon May." Drew then gave May a hug and started to run towards the direction the ship was docked at._

**End of Flashback**

"_Only if I had told Drew that day how I truly felt then we wouldn't be in this circumstances."_

Dawn was finally tired of May lost in thoughts that she slapped her right across the face, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAWN!"

"You weren't responding to talking so I took it to the next level."

"Oh I see."

"May," Dawn then started to whisper inside of May's ear, "It looks like Drew is breaking up with Natalie."

"Really?!"

"Yea so this could probably be your best opportunity to break up with Brendan, so you and Drew can finally be together," said Dawn as she continued to whisper into May's ear.

"Uhm I'll th-." May stopped talking when she saw Natalie passing by running and with a mad expression on her face. She then noticed a raven haired boy standing right in front of her and Dawn. Dawn began to blush like 10 shades of pink, as did Ash.

"Uh hi Dawn how've you been?"

"Uhm I've been great, how are all your pokemon with Professor Oak doing?"

"I'm going to leave you two alone now, see ya!" May started to run to the group of people who were Luna, Glace, Drew, Gary, Leaf, and Brendan.

"Dawn I'm glad I get to see you again."

"Ash what are you doing here in Hoenn I thought you would be in a new region by now."

"Wait so your not happy about seeing me," said Ash with a sad look on his eyes.

"No of course I am it's just that I find it amazing."

Everything went to awkward silence after the little chat, _"Come on Ash you decided you would tell her the truth if you ever saw her again. You need to tell her now before it's too late now say it Ash now say!" _Ash then slapped himself across the face to snap out of his thoughts, "Uh Dawn I want to talk to you about something."

"Huh what is it Ash?" asked Dawn.

"D-Dawn I uh, I uh."

"Ash is there something wrong?" asked Dawn.

Ash didn't say a word, all he did was go and put one of his arms around Dawn's waist and gave her a kiss. When he and Dawn finally parted, "I was trying to say that I love you Dawn, I realized this when Brock and me were taking the ship back to Kanto when we left you in Sinnoh."

"Ash please stop talking and leave me alone."

"B-but Dawn I.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH ASH KETCHUM JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!" Dawn started to run towards the group of friends that were talking, grabbed May by the arm, and started to head towards the direction where Petalburgh City is located. Brendan had a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you going to run after them?" asked Drew with an angered tone,

"No, May is just acting so weird today that I think it's best if she stays alone with just Dawn."

**Jiji I hope you guys liked this chapter xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time May started thinking about a certain green head that we all love and adore, also known as Drew Hayden. She started to think that she needs to take some measures so that she a Drew could be happy together. While she was thinking a boy that is well known through out the regions came and started to talk to both May and Dawn. May noticed that they wanted to be alone so she left, leaving Ash and Dawn alone to talk. Ash kissed Dawn and from the shock Dawn started to drag May towards Petalburgh city. Now let's see what the girls are up to.**

"Dawn what's wrong why did we have to leave just like that?" asked a brunette.

"Ash kissed me May… He kissed me and said he loves me." answered the bright blue eyed girl.

"Dawn that's great!"

"No it's not May, it's not…" responded Dawn with a saddened tone.

"B-but Dawn I thought you liked Ash?" asked May.

"I do but it's just that I haven't seen him since almost 5 years ago and now he just comes back and tells me this it's just so confusing," answered Dawn in a stressed way.

"Dawn relax I'm pretty sure this is just a little confusion that's happening in your mind from not seeing Ash in a long time," May said in a comforting tone and with her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn was starting to get a bit more relaxed, "What are you trying to say?"

"Remember when I went to Sinnoh for the Wallace cup 5 years ago?" asked May.

"Yea what about that time?"

"I could tell Ash had feeling for you because he was so concerned about you, and you also gave quite the hints as well Dawn," May answered winking at Dawn.

"W-what are you trying to say May!?"

"I'm saying that Ash and you have something special."

"Oh.. Well you and Drew also, in fact you two are what I like to call true love."

"Me and Drew true love?"

"Yeah, you guys look at each other with those eyes that can't be confused with anything that isn't love. You guys care for each other more than anyone else." answered Dawn.

"I think you maybe right Dawn."

"Well, no need to worry about that right now let's just keep heading towards Petalburgh City," said Dawn as she started to pull May by the arm almost dragging her.

"_Dawn's right the next time I see Brendan I'm going to have to do something that could hurt him."_

**With the others**

"I wonder why May and Dawn had to leave in such a hurry?" asked Glace.

"Girls stuff I bet," replied Gary.

"Excuse me Mr. Oak but what are you trying to say?" asked Leaf in a cocky tone.

"Haha I guess Leaf still controls you huh Gar-Bear," added Glace.

Gary started to turn red of embarrassment and everyone noticed this, "Haha aww is wittle Gawy-Bewy is embarrassed," Luna said.

"You guys I'm going to start heading to Petalburgh City, see you guys there if you go," said Drew waving bye to everyone.

"Wait Drew is there going to be a contest in Petalburgh City?" asked Ash.

"Yea why the question?"

"I'll go with you wait up." Ash started to run towards where Drew was at as he was looking back waving bye to all his new/old friends.

"Looks like we are going to have to head over there soon too Luna," said Glace.

"Hey I'll go with you guys I need to challenge the Petalburgh Gym anyways," replied Leaf.

"I'm going to stay here for some research to send to my grandpa, but I'll try to catch up sooner or later to you guys," said Gary.

"Well I'll start heading towards my dad's lab in Littleroot Town," Brendan then started to walk away as well.

When everyone was gone, Gary smiled slightly and said quietly, "May and Drew good luck and hopefully you two will end up together soon." He then looked at the lake and saw the same Squirtle that gave Drew a berry. He had a sad expression on his face so Gary went and walked up to him he kneeled down and started petting his head, "Hey I'm sure he'll come back for you just wait."

**With Drew and Ash.**

"So Drew did you do what you were going to do?" asked Ash.

"If you're talking about breaking up with Natalie then that's a yes," answered Drew, "So what happened with Dawn, why did she drag May away out of nowhere," he added.

Ash from a smile went to a disappointed expression on his face, "I kissed and told her I loved her," he replied.

Drew had a shocked look on his face, "I had no idea you liked Dawn?!"

"Yea but right now I'm not so sure she has feelings for me…"

"I know how you feel Ash. I'm not so sure if May even likes me."

"Drew are you kidding me! May loves you damn it!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Are you kidding me Drew. I remember how much May would say that she wanted to become better in contests just so she could impress you." answered Ash.

"A-are you serious?" Drew said nervously.

Ash then put both of his hands on Drew's shoulders, "I am, and that's why next time you see May you need to tell her how you feel even if she still has a boyfriend."

**With Leaf, Luna, and Glace**

"Hey can I ask you guys a question?" asked Leaf.

"Go right ahead," replied Glace.

"Well what are you guys exactly trying to do?"

"What do you mean Leaf?" asked Luna.

"I mean what's going on why are you guys involved in that May girl's life and also that Drew guy?"

"You see we met a friend of theirs and she told us how May and Drew have feelings for each other but are just to stubborn to come and realize them, so she asked us to help out," answered Luna.

"Well you guys are effective, I mean Drew already broke up with his girlfriend. Now all you guys need to is make May realize the truth, and finally get them to finally be together."

"Yea but that might be hard with May having a boyfriend," Glace said.

"Hmm how about we get Natalie and Brendan to get closer?" suggested Leaf.

"Hey that might actually work."

"Luna you actually think that could make things easier?" asked Glace.

"Yea just think about it if Natalie and Brendan got close then when May breaks up with him it won't be painful," Luna said with a wink.

**May and Dawn**

"Dawn can we take a little break my legs are exhausted," May said whining and falling on her knees on the floor.

"Sure May," Dawn then looked at her Poketch, "Looks like we're doing great time, so why don't we just set camp here."

"Yay I'm fine with that. Now come on let's get cookin!"

"May shouldn't we put up the tent and set the table first?"

May excitement then disappeared realizing that Dawn had a point, she sweat dropped, "Oops I forgot that small detail." Both girls got their pokemon to help them set up camp. When they were done setting up camp they got to cooking they were making stew.

"Yum, Dawn this taste just like Brock's cooking," May said cheerfully.

"Well he did give me his secret recipe," Dawn said in a cocky tone.

"Well lucky us right?"

Suddenly the bushes close to them started to rustle and shake both girls were starting to get scared so they both ran into the tent they had set up and were hugging each other, "Dawn what do you think that could be?"

"I don't know, I just hope it's not an Ursaring or, or a Dusknoir."

"I think I'm going to take a long," May said as she got up, "Blaziken come with me please."

"Bla-Blaziken." (Right behind you)

The bushes again were starting to move, "BLAZIKEN USE SKY UPPERCUT ON THAT BUSH!" Blaziken did just what his trainer had commanded and once he had done so, "OWW!"

"Ok great job Blaziken return."

Dawn's head popped out of the tent and turned towards May, "Hey what was that?"

"I don't know but the voice sounded very familiar, come on let's go check it out."

"May wait up I need to put my shoes on!" Dawn shouted as she hopped on one foot and then tripped.

"Who's there answer me now!"

Someone then grabbed May from behind covered her mouth, and put a piece of cloth with Chloroform on her face.

Dawn was still to faraway so she didn't see anything that had just happened as she started to run towards the direction where May had run too. It was so dark that she couldn't see a thing, so she ran into someone's chest which was quite firm, "Hey why don't you pay attention towards where you're walking!" shouted Dawn rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry Dawn next time I'll look twice before moving ahead."

"How do you know my name?" Dawn then looked as she was flat on her butt on the floor and saw the brown eyed raven haired boy that had kissed and said he loved her.

"ASH?"

"Well I guess I've been forgotten," Drew said from the side in a cocky tone.

"Oh hey Drew, hey have you guys seen May pass by?"

"What May isn't with you?!" Drew asked worryingly.

"No we heard some noises and May went ahead of me to search. I haven't seen her since then."

"When did these events happen?" asked Ash.

Dawn then looked at her Poketch, "It was about 30 minutes ago." she answered.

"Masquerain go look for May now!" shouted Drew as he threw a poke ball.

"Staraptor you go too!" Ash yelled also throwing a poke ball.

"Come on Dawn you and me will follow Staraptor, and Drew you follow Masquerain."

"Alright Ash, Dawn do you have a Pokegear?" asked Drew.

"Yea why the question?"

"Ok let's exchange numbers fast so we can contact the other if one of us finds May."

Once they were done exchanging numbers Drew ran to one direction, while Ash and Dawn ran the other direction.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter !\(^~')/**

**espeonXglaceon2012**


	9. Chapter 9

**May is no where to be found, and Drew with the help of Ash and Dawn are trying their best to find her. But what they don't know is that she has been taken hostage by a mysterious person who purposely wanted to separate May and Dawn so that the blue haired girl wouldn't see him/her take May.**

**With May.**

"Oh my head it hurts," May started to rub her head, "D-did I fall on it or something?"

"No you didn't, I found you passed out in the forest earlier so I brought you here to my cabin," said a red head with black eyes, and an Elekid right next to her.

"Oh well thank you."

"Ring-ring" the phone started to ring and the mysterious woman who looked around her mid-twenties went to go pick it up, "Hello? Oh hey there boss."

"Guess it must be a work emergency or something," May said to herself.

"Yea she woke up not even five minutes ago," when May heard the woman say that she felt that what the woman had said earlier was a lie and that she was brought to her cabin on purpose as part of an evil plan of some kind.

"Ok, will you come back soon to take her home," but when the woman said "take her home" May felt that she wasn't talking about her home in Petalburgh City. The woman had finally stopped talking on the phone after about 10 minutes and started to walk up to May, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Amanda and this is my best friend Elekid."

"Oh hi, uhm my name is May."

"Well it's nice to meet you May, may I offer you something to eat like some noodles?"

The word noodles made stomach start racing as if saying, "GIMME GIMME GIMME" but May was going to reject the noodles because she didn't trust Amanda after the phone conversation she had just heard but when she was about to say no thank you, "Grrrr" her stomach had started to grumble really loud, Amanda just smiled, "Sounds to me like a yes."

Both May and Amanda had taken on seat on the table chairs and started to eat there noodles it was silent most of the time and you could hear was when the girls would slurp their noodles, but then out of nowhere words were finally heard, "May you're a coordinator right?"

"Huh yea b-but how do you know that?"

"I've seen you on TV, your most recent contest appearance was in the Wallace Cup. I have to admit your pokemon were great but that Harley guy's pokemon were better."

"So are you like a huge contest fan?' asked May.

"Yea if I ever had a coordinator that has won a Wallace Cup or Grand Festival in front of me I would automatically become their slave," answered Amanda disappointingly.

"Amanda is there something wrong? You answered me kinda depressed."

"Uh yea I'm fine," answered Amanda quietly, "Would you like a nice warm cup of coco?"

"Would I ever!" replied May.

**With Ash and Dawn**

"Man Staraptor hasn't come back with any news. I hope him and May are alright," Ash said.

"I'm pretty sure they are, May is tough even though it doesn't look like it and Staraptor always returns no matter what the problem is," Dawn said trying to comfort Ash.

"Dawn, May has always been like a sister to me. I would die if something ever happened to her."

"Well, well one of May's boy toys actually cares for her," said a voice from behind.

Dawn and Ash both turned around to see who it was and it was no other than Harley. He was wearing his same look as always.

"Harley what are you doing here?" asked Dawn in a not so amused tone.

"Well aren't we a little sassy darling."

"Harley are you the cause of May's disappearance?" asked Ash furious.

"Oh don't worry sweet heart I want to have a little private talk with Dawn here," Harley replied evilly, and started to walk towards Dawn's direction

Ash pulled Dawn behind him to make sure Harley wouldn't get close to her, "If you want Dawn you'll have to go through me you good for nothing."

"Good for nothing, I'll have you know that I won the most recent Wallace Cup it takes true skills to win one." Harley furiously, "I'll make you pay for that later, now if you excuse me I have to go and meet up with someone." Harley pushed both Ash and Dawn out his way and left waving "bye" to them at the same time wiggling his hips.

"He's such a creep." Dawn said.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling he knows where May is Dawn," said Ash.

"You do Ash?"

"Yea the way he was talking and acting was not usual even though he's Harley."

Dawn began to blush because she remembered how Ash was protecting her from Harley, "Uh Ash thanks for protecting me from Harley back there."

"Hey remember what I said, I love you Dawn and I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm around."

"_Come on Dawn enough playing around with yourself and admit it you love him back and you need to tell him now!"_ Dawn stopped yelling at herself in her head and gave herself a slap across the face.

"Dawn you alright?" asked Ash.

"Ash I have to be honest with you…"

"About what Dawn?"

Dawn closed her eyes and then gave Ash a kiss similar to how Ash had done to her earlier and when she pulled herself away she finally said the words that were so hard for her to say, " Ash I love you too."

"Dawn would you please be my one and only love forever?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Dawn asked with a wink.

Ash blushed of embarrassment and started to scratch, "Ash you are so silly sometimes but that's what I love about you, and yes of course I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Ash from the joy jumped up putting his fist in the air, and Dawn giggled just seeing him do so. When he landed back on his feet Ash ran up to Dawn and lifted her bridal style, "Come on Dawn we need to keep looking for May," Dawn just nodded back and they went on their way.

**Now with Drew**

"_May where are you? Please oh please be ok, I hope nothing has happened to you, I also hope your pokemon have been taking care of you." _Drew kept repeating that in his head over and over again until he heard the bushes rustling, "Wh-who's there?" he asked.

Three figure were coming out of the bushes and there was little flame guiding their way, "Hey answer me now who are you!?" shouted Drew.

"Drew is that you? Cyndaquil do me a favor and point you're flame towards the direction where the voice is coming from," said a female voice. When Cyndaquil started to point it's flame towards Drew, Drew was able to see who were the figure in the shadows and it turned out to be none other than his friends Luna, Glace, and Leaf.

"Man am I glad to see you guys," Drew said finally a bit relaxed.

"Hey wasn't Ash with you?" asked Leaf.

"Yea but we found Dawn by herself and she told us how she and May got separated so Ash is looking for May on the other side of the forest with Dawn," answered Drew.

"What May is missing?!" shouted Luna.

"Yea, right now I'm just hoping that she's alright and that nothing has happened to her," replied the green head. When he least expected it his poke gear started to ring he checked to see who it was and it was no other than his sister older sister Isabelle.

"Drew how are you doing bro, I heard you lost in the Wallace Cup."

"I'm fine Isabelle and yes I did but hey that's all part of being a coordinator right?"

"Oh Drew I know you and I also know that you are dieing in the inside about your lost." said his sister.

Sarcastically Drew said "HA-HA very funny Isabelle."

"Ok yea whatever."

"So how are things over there in the pokemon clinic with Dr. Abby," **(Hope you guys remember Dr. Abby from when May's Skitty lost her voice.)**

"They're great! And how are things with Natalie if I may ask."

"We broke up." Drew said in a serious tone.

"Really took yah long enough." replied Isabelle.

"What you wanted me to break up with her?" asked Drew shocked.

"To start with I didn't even want you to ask her out, I always thought May was perfect for you and this time that you guys have been separated she came and visited Dr. Abby and all she would talk about was you so I know for sure that she has feelings for you." answered the Olive haired lady.

The four teenagers saw an injured looking figure moving close by and Glace took out his black Unova Pokedex out to check out what pokemon it was, "Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia have amazing psychic abilities, can see the future and also has amazing coordination on it's feet."

"It looks really injured I'm going to go help it out," Luna said as she walked towards it. When she was finally close to Kirlia, it looked at her and send a telepathic message to her, "Please help me" then it fainted.

"Isabelle I'll call you back later we need to help out a pokemon," Drew said.

"Drew send me the coordinates of your location and I'll ride my Skarmory there as fast as I can."

"Sounds like a plan," Drew then started pressing on some buttons on his poke gear and finally sent his coordinates to his sister in a text message kind of way.

"Alright I'll be there in fifteen minutes for right now just try and feed the pokemon some Oran Berries so it could heal a little."

"Ok thanks see you in a bit Isabelle." Drew then finally hung up and ran towards where Luna, Glace, and Leaf were at.

"We should lay it down on the floor," suggested Glace.

"Leaf reach into my backpack and pull out a blanket I have in there so we can lay Kirlia down," Luna ordered. Leaf started to run to where Luna had dropped her bag when she was running towards Kirlia and took out a sky blue blanket and headed back towards where the others were. When she finally got there, Luna lied Kirlia down and touched it's forehead, "It has a fever."

Leaf smacked Glace's arm who was just standing there looking at Luna take care of the pokemon, "Make your Glaceon freeze some water to make ice dumb-butt."

"Right, Glaceon you heard what Leaf said so do it!" shouted Glace as he threw his poke ball Mudkip then jumped of his shoulder because it he wanted to help out, "Mudkip you use water gun to put some water in this bowl, and Glaceon you freeze it afterwards ok." Both pokemon nodded indicating that they understood what their trainer had just said and started doing so. When they were done Glace wrapped the ice in a piece of cloth and then handed it to Luna.

"Thanks Glace," Luna then placed the ice on Kirlia's head and Drew just looked at what was happening. He then reached into his pocket and noticed that he still had some Oran Berries that squirtle at the lake had given him.

"Hey Luna give Kirlia some of this it might help out a bit."

"Alright Drew, good thing you had these."

"Well, well if it isn't my ex-boyfriend Drew and his three friends." said a voice from behind Drew.

Drew then looked at Leaf as in asking who was behind him, "Oh hey Natalie." said Leaf answering Drew.

"This Kirlia is in bad conditions I wonder what could have ever happened to it," Natalie said with a smirk on her face.

"Natalie you did this to Kirlia?" Drew asked.

"Yes I did and good thing also because this way I can pay back for breaking my heart."

"What do you mean you payback, I saved you by breaking up with you Natalie!" shouted Drew.

"Yea right."

"NATALIE WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED TO GET GOING AND MEET UP WITH YOU KNOW WHO!" shouted a voice from not to far away.

"You know it's fine my payback has already begun," Natalie built an evil smirk on her face once again, "I'll see you soon guy." After that Natalie left and was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think she could have something to do with May's disappearance?" asked Leaf.

"I have no doubt about it considering the way she was acting." answered Glace.

**Hope you guys like (^o') you guys like my winky face **

**~espeonXglaceon2012**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to make this the last chapter of the story and I'm going to make the rest with a different title hope you guys read it if you don't oh well. So hope you guys liked this one buh-bye. xD**

"DREW HEY IT'S ME ISABELLE!" Everybody looked up to see a girl around her early twenties with olive curly loose hair, and emerald eyes. She was wearing a horizontally striped tank top that was turquoise and white, black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

"Thank god she's finally here," Drew said.

"Drew who is she, your nest target," Leaf said with an evil smirk on her face.

"No it's my older sister."

Leaf sweat dropped of embarrassment, "I'll just stay quiet now," and pretended to zip up her lips.

Isabelle started to walk up towards Drew she was about his height just a bit taller he was 5.6 ft. and she was 5.7 ft, "Drew where is the pokemon you told me about?"

Drew pointed towards Luna and Glace who were both kneeling down taking care of Kirlia. Isabelle then walked up to Luna, "Are you the one who's been taking care of this Kirlia?"

"Yea, it looks like what Kirlia has is a fever," she replied.

"Well good thing I came prepare with the appropriate medicine then," Isabelle said with a smile on her face.

She started to heal Kirlia, as she did so Drew and the other were all looking at the young woman give medicine and check everything was fine with Kirlia. Twenty minutes had passed since Isabelle had started to care for Kirlia and Luna was growing impatient of Isabelle not telling them if Kirlia was going to be fine, Glace noticed how she was playing with her fingers and he knew that meant that she was nervous, "Kirlia will be fine Luna. It looks to me that Kirlia is a very tough pokemon and I'm pretty sure a fever isn't going to take it down."

"You really mean it Glace?" asked Luna.

"Yea now come here," Glace pulled Luna by the arm towards his chest and then wrapped his arms around her, "Kirlia reminds me of you, beautiful and tough."

Luna also warped her arms around Glace, "Thanks Glace."

"Kirlia just needs a goodnight sleep and it will be back to normal," said Isabelle.

"Thanks sis, how much do we owe you for curing Kirlia?" asked Drew.

"Drew you guys don't owe me anything so keep your money in your pockets. But what I do recommend is that you guys stay and camp out here and not bother Kirlia."

"Alright, and thanks again Isabelle." said Drew.

"Don't mention it and Drew now that you're single think about what we talked about a few years ago," Isabelle said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't have to think about it because I'm determined to make her be my girlfriend."

**Ash and Dawn.**

"Hey this is the camp May and me set up earlier."

"You want to stop here?" asked Ash.

"No I'll just pack up the things so we can continue searching," answered Dawn.

"Let me help," Ash started to walk towards where Dawn had gone to and started to pick up some of the dishes that were just laying out. While cleaning there was no talking just silence Ash really didn't mind because he understood if Dawn felt sad about May not being anywhere to be found, May's her best friend and only person who knew everything about her. He then noticed that Dawn started to cry, he started to walk up to her and hugged her tightly, "Dawn don't worry May will be ok I promise."

"Ash I just can't help and feel that it's my partly my fault that May is gone," Dawn had her face buried in Ash's chest tearing up. Ash slowly brushing through Dawn's smooth blue hair with his hands stayed quiet as she continued to cry, "_Dawn don't blame yourself please this is not your fault,"_ he thought to himself.

About two hours had already passed and Dawn had fallen asleep from all the crying she had done. Ash had started a fire watched over his girlfriend as she slept silently right next to him. She had begun to shiver from the cold weather so Ash took her to the tent that Dawn and May had set up earlier that day. When he was coming out of the tent he saw someone coming out of the bushes, "Uh hello there who are you?" he asked.

"Hi there my name is Amanda, I own a little cabin here in the woods and I'm just searching for some berries. Have you seen any around?"

"Oh hello there, my name is Ash and well no I haven't seen any berries around," responded Ash.

Dawn had woken up from the voices she heard outside she then noticed she was inside the tent, "Ash must've brought me here," she said with a smile."

"Oh well it's getting late maybe I should head back to my cabin. It was nice meeting you." Amanda then saw Dawn making her way out of the tent and her eyes began to shine, "OMG YOU'RE DAWN BERLITZ THE GIRL WHO WON THE WALLACE CUP BACK IN SINNOH!"

"Uh yea but do I know you?" Dawn asked confused.

"No but I know you I'm a huge fan of people who've won Wallace Cups or Grand Festivals and I'll do anything for them," answered the red head.

"Well may I ask you one favor?" asked Dawn.

Ash turned towards Dawn and looked at her with a confused expression on his face and then he heard words come out of the blunettes mouth, "If you happen to meet a girl named May tell her that her friend Dawn, Ash, and Drew are looking for her."

Amanda was shocked because of what Dawn had just asked that no words could come out of her mouth she was just talking to herself in her head, "_Could she be talking about the same May that I've been ordered to keep an eye on? No it can't be May was all by herself when I took her to my cabin, but then again they both did participate in the Wallace Cup and Jillian the announcer did say that they got along very well."_

"Hey Amanda are you alright?" asked Ash.

Amanda finally snapping out of her thoughts responded, "Yea I'm fine Ash, and Dawn don't worry I'll do what you asked me to do I'll do so. Now if you excuse me I need to go."

"Bye and thanks for lending us a hand." Dawn and Ash said in union.

**With May**

"I need to find my way out of here before Amanda comes back." May said to herself. She then started to head towards the door to walk out but she saw a shadow walking around the perimeter of the cabin.

"I wonder if she made her Elekid stay behind and stand guard to make sure I wouldn't escape?"

"Man I wish Drew was here with me that way I would feel protected," May started to wonder around the cabin and saw and old picture of Amanda next to a teal haired and brown eyed girl and then also another girl with olive colored hair with emerald eyes. She then picked the picture up and realized who the two ther girls were.

"It's Dr. Abby and Drew's older sister Isabelle, but does this mean that Amanda was a coordinator in the past?" May then heard keys opening the door so she put the photo down and ran towards the couch in the living room.

"Hey May it's me, sadly I had no luck finding berries to make poffins and poke block."

May didn't hear what Amanda had just said because she was getting sleepy and felt that she would fall asleep any second, "Amanda where can I sleep, I'm really tired."

"Oh you can sleep in the guest room, come I'll take you there." May started to follow Amanda towards where the guest room was located. When she arrived there she took her shoes, bandana and her fanny pack off. When she had finally fallen to sleep her dream began immediately.

**May's Dream**

First thing in her dream was the back side of someone's head. They had green hair, "Drew is that you?" she asked.

The boy had turned around and May saw the emerald eyes that she wanted to see so badly, "Drew it is you." May jumped on Drew and hugged him tightly.

"May tell me where you are Ash, Dawn, Me and everybody else are looking for you? We are so worried sick," Drew asked not letting May go.

"I don't know Drew. Last thing I remember is I was chasing someone and then I just fainted, and later I woke up in some person's name."

"But are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine but there something about this girl that makes me have a bad feeling," answered May.

"Well I promise you that I will try everything I can to save you before anything can hurt you.'

**With Drew**

Drew woke up simultaneously and was breathing deeply, "Man could have May and me communicated inside our dreams?" Drew then looked towards the direction where the Kirlia he and the other had found and saw it smiling at him, "Did you do that?"

Kirlia smiled at Drew and then used telepathy to talk to him in his mind, "I felt that you were worried about someone so I used my powers so you can at least talk to her in your guys' dream."

"Well thank you, Thanks to you I know she's ok but I still need to find her soon."

"Drew what's up who are you talking to?" asked Isabelle as she woke up.

"Kirlia but I'm going to go back to sleep now, goodnight."

Isabelle turned towards Kirlia and saw it smiling at her but with an evil smile.

"This is not good."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter**

**~espeonXglaceon2012**


End file.
